plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prank War/Transcript
(Peashooter is at his bedroom) (Sunflower gets in) Sunflower: Hey, big brother! Peashooter: I'm seven months older than you. That pretty much doesn't count as older. Sunflower: Anyway. What are you doing? Peashooter: Writing a song. Hey, what rhymes with orange? Sunflower: Pretty much nothing. Peashooter: Hey, what about 'doorhinge'? Sunflower: That doesn't rhyme, that's just similar. Peashooter: Hey. Sunflower: Why are you sayning 'hey' in every sentence? Peashooter: Can you stand on the 'X'? Sunflower: Nice try, Peashooter, but I'm not stupid. Repeater: Goodmorning, siblings. (steps on the 'X') Sunflower: Repeater, NO! A bowl of ice cream: (falls on Repeater's hands) Repeater: (eats it) Sunflower: What's going on? Peashooter and Repeater: HAPPY PRANKING DAY! Sunflower: Happy what now? Peashooter: Remember our great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, Shootio McPeadom's Civil War story? Sunflower: Yes? Peashooter: When zombies came and ruled the two countries, the plants got united to fight the zombies. Sunflower: And what does that have to do with pranks? Peashooter: Our great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, Shootio McPead- Sunflower: (angry) I KNOW HIS NAME!!! Peashooter: He was the plants' leader. And he figured out that pranks were the only way to beat the zombies. So, they pranked zombies hard, until plants won. Sunflower: So? Peashooter: That was EXACTLY 999 years ago. Same day, same month. Sunflower: (annoyed) Oh God! Peashooter: So, he created our family tradition called the 'Pranking Day'. Repeater: Okay, bye! (leaves) Sunflower: So, if I step on the 'X', I will get ice cream? Peashooter: Pretty much. Sunflower: (steps on the 'X') Honey: (falls on Sunflower's head) Sunflower: Really? Is that all you got? Peashooter: You're right. That is such a small prank. (presses big red button on the wall that says 'DROP CHICKEN FEATHERS') Chicken feathers: (fall on Sunflower's head) (get stuck on the honey) Peashooter: (takes out his phone) Say 'cheese'. (takes a picture of Sunflower) But THAT isn't. And now, just to put the cherry on top of the cake. Sunflower: Don't you DARE post it! Peashooter: (presses 'post' button) Oops, I just did. Sunflower: (groans angrily) Peashooter: (typing the title of the photo) Chicken Flower. Well, bye! (leaves) Sunflower: (groans ever more angrily) Scene: (cuts to Blover's house) Red Stinger: (comes in) Hey, best friend. Have you seen my cellphone? I can't find it anywhere! Blover: Oops. Red Stinger: What did you do? Blover: I....melted it for my latest invention. Red Stinger: WHAT? Blover: You don't understand. That metal your cellphone was made. It's unique. It's the only thing that can make my machine work. Red Stinger: You betrayed your best friend for science. Not a good sign. That can give you Oldness. Blover: Old-what now? Red Stinger: Oldness. It's a disease that you get if you melt your best friend's phone. Believe me! It's REAL! Blover: Or, it's a prank to make me get you a new cellphone. Red Stinger: It's REAL! (leaves) Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Sunflower: Peashooter, I'm going to get you! Peashooter: Forget about it! You suck at pranks. Sunflower: That's not true. Who do you think taped Repeater on the wall last week? Peashooter: Me. Sunflower: Okay, but what about Red Stinger's phone. Who do you think stole it for an invention. Peashooter: Blover, and that was not a prank. Sunflower: (groans angrily) Peashooter: Forget about it, Chicken Flower, you'll never win. (leaves) Sunflower: MY NAME IS SUNFLOWER!! Peashooter (voiceover): Whatever! Later in the kitchen: (Peashooter is eating chicken nuggets) Sunflower: You'll pay! You'll see what I got! (steps ahead) (gets levitated in the air) Woah, what happened? Peashooter: Levitation oil! My best prank so far! (leaves running) Sunflower: Wait, come back! Help me get down before I p- (pukes) Too late! Scene: (cuts to Red Stinger's house) Bell: (rings) Red Stinger: (opens the door) Oh! Hello there Oldver. (laugh) Blover: That's not funny! Why do I sound like I'm 97 years old? (looks in the mirror) (panics) And why do I look like I'm 97 years old? And why did it take me 5 hours to get here from my house? I live next door! Red Stinger: Oldness! Blover: Stop that! I can't believe kids these days. Wait! I said something an old man would say! What's happening to me? Red Stinger: It's the next sign of Oldness. You better buy me a cellphone before it's too late. Blover: I won't buy you a cellphone! I don't even know what that is. Red Stinger: (sighs) (to the audience) Well, I warned him. Blover: There is no such thing as Oldness. (turns on the TV) On the TV: Zomboss: Hey, kids! I'm Dr. Funboss! Buy toys, toys, toys and TNT. Blover: (turns off the TV) There is nothing good to watch. Red Stinger: For the last time: OLD-NESS!!! Blover: Say it how many times you want, but it still is not real. Red Stinger: Fine, I warned you. (leaves the room) Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Peashooter: Sunflower! Sunflower! I want to apologize! Sunflower! (looks down) (sees a dollar) Ha, you think I'll fall for THAT? That's the oldest trick in the book! Sunflower (voiceover): Actually, a whoopie cushion is the oldest trick in the book, but whatever. Peashooter: Where is your voice coming from? Sunflower (voiceover): Our bedroom! Peashooter: (gets in his bedroom) Sunflower! (a bucket of goop falls on his head) Really? Sunflower: Bet you didn't think I would trick you like that, did you? Peashooter: That's not the tradition! (takes off the bucket) The tradition is to make your own prank. Like I did! (Sunflower's notebook explodes) Sunflower: OK, that's enough! I give up. Just sign this contract that says that you'll never prank me ever again. Family tradition or not. Peashooter: (takes the pen) Deal. (signs on Sunflower's face) I WIN!!! Sunflower: How is THAT a prank? Peashooter: Wait for it. Sunflower: (feels a burn) AAHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!!!!! IT BURNS!!!! Peashooter: Fire pen. Am I number one or what? Sunflower: AAHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!! (gets out of the room) IT HURTS SO BAD!!!!!!!!! (falls down the stairs) My bones are broken! Peashooter: We're plants. We don't have bones. Scene: (cuts to Red Stinger's house) (Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-nut are there) Wall-nut: What's the matter? Red Stinger: It's about Blover. He has Oldness! Wall-nut: Oh no! Not Oldness! Sunflower: What's Oldness? Peashooter: It's a rare disease tha- Nevermind! How will he cure? Red Stinger: We need a scientist to tell us. And Blover is...well...the patient. Wall-nut: We need to bite him. (Everyone looks at Wall-nut strangely) Wall-nut: My dad is a doctor, okay? Red Stinger: (bites Blover) Blover: What happened? Red Stinger: Now, you believe me? Wall-nut: You should. My dad is a doctor and he knows all diseases and Oldness is REAL! Blover: FINE, I'LL BUY YOU THAT STUPID CELLPHONE! AS LONG AS YOU STOP SAYING THAT WORD! Red Stinger: Deal. Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts